Ciao Fratello! Voglio dire… Sorella?
by Ginyang98
Summary: Una pequeña pelea entre Lovino y Arthur provoca que Inglaterra le haga un encantamiento a Romano. (Denle una Oportunidad! TTwTT)


**Ciao Fratello! Voglio dire… Sorella!?**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo fuera, saldría mi México indo y querido.**

**Trama: Una pequeña pelea entre Lovino y Arthur provoca que Inglaterra le haga un encantamiento a Romano.**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje Vulgar, Probablemente incesto, No sé si se clasifique como Yaoi o Heterosexual (que va a ser en un futuro o3o). **

**Ratting: Rated t**

Y ahí estaba yo, viendo mis Finas facciones en el espejo, dignas de una rosa. Mis labios rojos, mis ojos verdes con largas pestañas, mis mejillas rosadas y suaves, mientras su bello rostro era rodeado por un fino cabello color chocolate. Y eso solo era la cara.

Pero mi ceño fruncido y expresión de sorpresa solo hacía que yo, Lovino Vargas, demostrara mi desconcierto ante mi bello reflejo.

=Días antes=

Estaba en casa mi casa con mi tonto Fratello Feliciano, el Bastardo español, el macho patatas, el albino engreído, el pervertido y el cejón (el cual prácticamente se metió a la fuerza a la casa) viendo un partido amistoso de Italia contra Inglaterra en el cual Italia iba ganando (¿Qué eso no es Obvio?)

- Referee of shit! ¡Era tarjeta roja! ¡No amarilla! ¡Puta madre!- Grito el cejón "olvidando sus modales de caballero inglés", en realidad solo es un cínico estúpido, eso es lo que es.

-¡Cállate Bastardo!-le grite- ¡Solo es un partido amistoso!, además, acepta que los ingleses solo ganan partidos contra equipos débiles y cuando están en tu casa!

- Ve~! ¡El partido se acabó! –Dijo Feliciano interrumpiendo e pronto insulto del británico- ¡Y GANAMOS! –Ahora levanto las manos intentando hacer un Hi-5 conmigo, Lo deje con la mano levantada.

-Felicidades chicos-Nos dijo el patata-man… maldito…- ¿Cuál partido vemos ahora? Dijo ahora viendo el montón de videocasetes que Antonio trajo junto a su videocasetera… No entiendo porque no los ha tirado, ya ni se usan y ya no hay lugares donde arreglen las videocaseteras…

-Kesesesese! –El otro alemán – Veamos mejor una película, me gusta Jugar futbol, pero no verlo… - … Eso demuestra que el bastardo engreído ese no es un hombre de verdad…

Veamos un partido donde el idiota de Inglaterra gane para que deje de andar como un maricón collón – Dije para después soltar una carcajada

- ¿ME LLAMASTE MARICA? – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño y haciendo cara de payaso-asesino

-Si idiota… Marica e Idiota Este idiota no me aterra

- ¿Por qué me dices marica si tu pareces Gay? Tú tienes cierta relación con Antonio y tu hermano que hace que parezcas Gay! - … ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO BASTARDO!

-¿Qué? –Llego Antonio con su cara de idiota, como siempre… maldito Bastardo.

-Arthur, Mona mi…-Y el pervertido se metió - Lovi~ es una máquina del amour, pero no es Gay- ¡GRACIAS POR HACERME VER MAS MARICA DE O QUE YA LO HISO E IDIOTA BRITANICO! GRACIAS POR ARRUINAS MI VIDA! ¡PINCHE PERVERTIDO!

- Cállense! Esto es entre el cejotas de selva y yo! –Grite, Mi fratello intento detener la pelea

- ¡Ve~ Por favor! ¡Fratello! ¡No te pelees! – Me tomo la mano y abrió los ojos que casi siempre están cerrados.

- ¿QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS? ESTE IDIOTA ME INSULTO! – Dije señalando a cejas

- ¡Tu empezaste Idiota!

- ¡CALLATE CEJAS! – El idiota me miro a los ojos

- ¡NO INSULTES MIS CEJAS!- Las selvas se mueven…

- ¡Maricón con cejas Grandes! ¿Por qué no te las depilas Para que sean normales Puto?

- Deja en paz mis cejas! ¿Qué acaso tu te las depilas?

-Yo!- y el idiota me interrumpe

- SI ES ASI ES PORQUE ERES METROSEXUAL!

- ¡¿Y ESO QUE MIERDA TIENE QUE VER?!

- QUE TE DEPILAS COMO SI FUERAS MUJER! ¿ACASO TAMBIÉN LO HACES CON TUS PIERNAS?!- Y levanto un poco e pantalón de la parte de mi tobillo

- SOY LAMPIÑO! ¿Qué acaso tu no estas así? –También se lo levante y se vio que se depilaba las piernas

- Tú las tienes depiladas Puto metrosexual

- T-También s-soy lampi-lampiño- Y se puso colorado

- ¡Claro que no! – Yo

- ¡QUE SI! – El

- Fratello… - AAAAAAAARGH!

- ¿¡QUE QUIERES PINCHE IDIOTA!? ¡STUPIDO!

- Ve~ Y-Yo… Nada… Q-Quería ver si podíamos ir a rato por pasta…- ¿Qué solo piensas en pasta? - Ya es de noche y os demás deben ir a casa para a reunión mundial de mañana…- Sonrió… Parecía mas una sonrisa falsa de Has lo que te digo y no a cagues que cualquier otra cosa…

- … Esta bien… Váyanse… Por lo menos ya no apestara a Puta… ¿Si eres mujer Verdad Arthur? – Jajaja!

- Me voy a vengar maldito Pendejo…- Ese idiota y sus amenazas…

-Quiero ver que o hagas pinche pendejo- y ahí quedo la discusión… Aunque… creo que lo que dije causo que todo se pusiera de… Nena…

-Feliciano y Yo decidimos mejor preparar pasta casera para así también desayunar un poco de esta, Yo me encargue de a salsa de tomate y el de los espaguetis, Servimos la pasta en 2 platos, Preparamos a mesa y nos sentamos a comer., cuando…

-¡CRASH!

-¡V-V-VE~! ¿Q-Que fue eso? – Veneciano se enganchó a mi brazo temblando y chillando

- No se idiota - Dije- voy a ver…

-¡No! ¡Ve~! ¡¿Qué tal si es un ladrón?! –Vaya preocupón –

-No me va a pasar nada, quédate aquí…-

-T-Tu también estas temblando Fratello…

-¡Y-YO NO ESTOY TEMBANDO! Sfortunato… - Mi cara se puso un poco roja, gracias a dios soy un poco moreno ya que no se ve tanto cuando me sonrojo.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos Juntos?

- No idiota

-Si -El

-No-Yo

-Si -El

-No-Yo

-Si -El

-No-Yo

-Si -El

-No-Yo

- No- El

- No usaras Psicología inversa en mi Sfortunato

- Awww… Ve ~! Vamos Juntos! -se enganchó a mi Brazo nuevamente- No me quiero quedar solo- Me rendí de pelear con él y tuvimos que subir Juntos… N-no es que tuviera miedo, y mucho menos que fuera débil, no claro que no, S-Solo no me pude zafar de él.

Subimos las escaleras, revisamos cada cuarto… Nada… Al parecer solo se cayo la lámpara Favorita de Feliciano y se rompió…

-Mi lámpara Ve~ - Dijo llorando cual nenita que es

- Luego te compras otra estúpido…- Aunque sea un regalo puede comprar otra – Ya vamos a cenar… -

- ¡Ve ~! ¡Pasta! – Estúpido Fratello que tengo…

Apenas probé un bocado y la pasta sabía muy, muy amarga…

-¿Le pusiste algo a la pasta?

-No… ¿Qué pasa?

- … Nada… esta deliciosa… - Comí otro poco, M-Mi hermano no es capas de hacerle algo a la pasta, Ambos amamos la pasta y no es posible que le haga ago malo, tal vez me toco una parte amarga del tomate o algo asi… No sigue mala…

- … ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada idiota… -solo que la pasta me sabe amarga… comí otro poco- Hay…- El estómago comenzó a dolerme mucho… mucho…

- ¡¿Fratello?! – Feliciano se levantó y me abrazo… Yo me sentía mal, muy, muy mal… enserio muy…

- Feliciano… Tira la pasta… -creo que eso fue lo último que dije antes de desmayarme…

Desperté en la habitación de Feliciano, me dolía todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo el pecho… Tenía el cabello empapado de sudor y una toalla fría en la frente, supongo que Feliciano me subió a la cama después de desvanecerme…

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo ya no me dolía me levante y fui al baño. Me la ve la cara y… vi que… mis manos eran muy extrañas, eran delgadas con dedos largos… t-tenía el cábelo largo… Me mire en el espejo…

Y ahí estaba yo… Hipnotizado por la belleza de aquel reflejo… Labios rojos, ojos verdes afeminados, mejillas rosas, Nariz pequeña y respingada, cejas delicadas, cabello ondulado… Mire abajo y tenía… m-me da pena decirlo… Solo dire que faltaba algo entre mis piernas y sobraba algo en mi pecho… o más bien "Pechos…

Y Tenía una bella chica, no… una hermosa chica Frente a mi. Yo Lovino Vargas… Era una chica…

-CHIGUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII!

(Fin del capítulo) 

-**Espero les guste está Loca historia n3n**

**Si quieren mandar reviews estaría lindo n.n**


End file.
